brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Inventions, Discoveries and Extraordinary Achievements Contest
The Inventions, Discoveries and Extraordinary Achievements Contest was a brickfilming contest hosted on Brickfilms.com in 2007. It was the eighth major official contest held by the site and the first to not be directly hosted by Joshua Leasure since he took control of the site. Hosting was instead handled by Richard Frost and J. Watson during their respective terms as Minister of Film Contests. The contest was preceded by the Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest and was followed by the Friendships and Rivalries Contest. History The IDEA contest differed greatly from prior official Brickfilms.com contests in how its theme and name were decided. The usual system was for it to be decided in private by site staff. Recently appointed Minister of Film Contests Richard Frost had even already disclosed his idea for the 2007 official contest, Work, Rest and Play, or WRAP.Election manifesto of Richard Frost However, the theme of the IDEA contest was instead selected from public suggestions. In February 2007, before the contest began, a forum contest to name the upcoming official contest was announced, titled KNOCKERS (Kindly Name Our Contest, Kudos Earned Really Swiftly).Forum thread for KNOCKERS Users were given until February 21 to suggest a name for the contest. Names were required to work as an acronym, in keeping with previous official contests. The winner would be selected by Frost. The chosen name of Inventions, Discoveries and Extraordinary Achievements was suggested by Mirko Horstmann. The IDEA contest was formally announced on March 20, 2007.Announcement thread of the IDEA contest The original deadline is unknown, but was intended to allow the entries to be screened at the June BrickWorld.Announcement of the deadline extension The maximum time limit for entries was set at 6 minutes, somewhat shorter than preceding contests. The original intention of this shorter time limit was to fit more films into a one hour show. Submissions were required to be encoded in either RealMedia or QuickTime format with a file size of 50MB or less. Unlike contests from preceding years, IDEA was not run in conjunction with BrickFest, as BrickFest was cancelled in 2007. In March, Frost posted a request on the forum for a design for a logo for the contest, with a deadline of March 30. The selected design was created by Jonathan Schlaepfer.IDEA logo thread This logo is currently presumed lost. The events page was updated to reflect the IDEA contest some time after, although it is unclear exactly when.Earliest archived events page for the contest, from after it concluded On May 31, 2007, due to Joshua Leasure not having time to assemble the entries to be shown at the June BrickWorld, an extension to the deadline was announced. The new deadline was July 15, 2007. In July 2007, an election concluded and Richard Frost was replaced as Minister of Film Contests by J. Watson, although Frost remained connected to the IDEA contest.Front page of Brickfilms.com from the time of IDEA On July 15, the intended deadline, the contest deadline was extended slightly to July 18 due to Frost being busy and having not given clear instructions for submission. The contest received ten entries.Judging thread for the contest Judging and prizes The judging system was similar to that of the Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest. Patrons 24fps or above could submit a ballot ranking films in the categories of Story, Theme and General Presentation. Due to a lower number of entries received compared to previous contests, entries were not narrowed down to selected nominees and all entries were available to vote on. The results were announced on the 20th of August, 2007.Results thread for the contest The partial prize pool was announced on the events page for the contest. The prizes included a copy of Stop Motion Pro and a Samson C01U microphone. More prizes were to be announced, but never were. Results | 1. || Crown of Syracuse || Philip Heinrich |- | 2. || The Inventor || Jonathan Vaughan |- | 3. || Hypothetical Possibilities || Zach Macias |- | 4. || Infinity Squared || Nathan Wells |- | 5. || Reputation || Colin Boyle |- | 6. || Night of the Tater || Nikolas Jaeger |- | 7. || The Creator's Lost Tool || Jason Boyle |- | 8. || Galileo || Thomas Missault |- | 9. || Greatness || Matt Gillan |- | 10. || Rick & Tom Go to the FUTURE || KrickFilms |- Trailer contest The trailer contest established with the two previous major contests continued with the IDEA contest. The IDEA Trailer Contest was run by KrickFilms and Grant Butler and ran from July 3 to July 10.Thread for the IDEA Trailer Contest The winner was announced on July 15 as Colin Boyle, who beat Jonathan Vaughan in a tie-breaker. References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Official Brickfilms.com competitions Category:Pages requiring higher resolution images